I Knew You Were Trouble
by Ali OMalley Cat
Summary: Bella's stopped running but they're catching up. People aren't always as they seem and jumping to conclusions can be deadly.
1. Birthdays

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot line; the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. I have never been to Pearl River, I got all of my info from Google and Wikipedia and I've also used a little artistic license to change things so it fits the story. Drop me a line if you live in Pearl River :). Oh and this has nothing to do with Taylor Swift I swear.

AN: I'm trying something new for me, but not too new ;). Many thanks and much love to my PTB beta's Ange de l'aube & ElleCC. They cleaned up my work good huh? Any mistakes left are mine.

* * *

I'm face down, ass up in a new crate of bottles that has just been delivered when I hear a whistle from the one asshole I could have done without today. Sighing, I straighten up and turn to face James Hunter. He's leaning over the bar, both elbows on the dark mahogany, and one hand cupping his stubble-covered chin. While I stand up, he lets his cornflower eyes rake over my body. I cock my hip and rest my hands on them while I clear my throat, hinting that I want his eyes on mine and not on my sweaty cleavage. It's like a goddamned furnace in here, and I've been hauling this delivery up from the cellar by myself, so yeah, I'm sweaty, get over it.

"What can I get ya?" I'm hoping he'll take in my flustered state and take pity on me. Hopefully he'll just give me his order and mosey on over to a table, but no that's not how my life goes.

"I've been gone all week and I don't get a 'hello' or an 'I've missed ya'? Damn, Bella, that's cold."

I roll my eyes, I don't have time for this. "Please, James, I've got a lot to do. It's almost five, so the shift change at the station will have the Sherriff and his boys here any minute. I've still got the rest of this delivery to put away. And to top it off, Jake's late for his shift again." I'm a little out of breath and kinda whiny when I get to the end of my rant. I hate being hot and flustered, as it makes me emotional.

James holds his hands up in surrender, "Sorry, darlin, you know I'm just messin' with ya. Give me a Bud, and I'll leave ya to it."

I sigh again; he only drinks the Bud because it's stocked in one of the bottom fridges. I bend over, and his stare just about burns a hole in my jeans. Pervert. He hands me the money with a wink and tip of his hat, before wandering over to the group of guys hanging around the pool table. James is the typical good ol' cowboy, complete with hat and horse. It's a shame he forgets his manners around me. He wouldn't be so bad if ninety percent of our interaction wasn't him staring at my chest while he tries to hit on me. James owns the horse training academy over on Pine Street and is desperate to get me in the saddle, pun fucking intended.

I've been in Pearl River, Louisiana, for about three years now, and the hat tips and _darlins_ don't faze me anymore. It was a massive change, and an even bigger shock, after the dicks and douchebags of New York, that's for sure, but now that I'm used to it, I kinda like it. I wasn't supposed to stay this long, but the town's charm got under my skin, and the people, (well, most of them) got into my heart. So here I am three years later, still working at McCarty's and sleeping in the Sheriff's spare room.

I don't know what I would have done without Emmett, Charlie and their families. I blew into town with nothing but a bag of laundry and fifty bucks, no clue, and a whole lot of fears. They've given me a home, a place to work, and a family I didn't even know I wanted, let alone needed. I love them hard, and it terrifies me.

Emmett owns the bar with his wife Rosalie. They work the kitchen and have done since they opened twenty five years ago. The opening date is the same as their first anniversary, and every year Rose says they were crazy to try and start a business while their marriage was still so new, but Emmett just shakes his head and says, "Crazy works, babe, don't question it." Emmett and Rose's only kid, Angela, waitresses with her friend, Jessica, after school and during weekends the pastor's daughter, Victoria, who's eighteen, and not sure college is for her, takes over. We aren't busy enough to need anyone during the day, so I cover that and the bar. Emmett and Rose were worried that once Angela turned fourteen last month in August, she would turn in to one of those (and I quote), "Hormone-crazed devils that spend all your money, slam all of your doors and obsess over boys," but luckily she's still just as sweet as ever. They're lucky; I was one of those teenagers and it wasn't pretty.

When Rose turned forty-six, in January, Emmett threw her a surprise party. Yeah that went down like a lead balloon. She popped all the balloons with the cake knife and smashed Emmett's face into the cake before blowing out the candles. She then spent the rest of the night crying in the corner with a bottle of Jack Daniels and muttering about her youth. Rose is scary. She apologized two days later. It took her that long as she couldn't get out of bed the next day. But everyone just waved her off as, she does this every year. Is it weird I'm excited for next January to roll around to see how bad she will be then? Emmett turned fifty, two weeks after Angela's birthday, and the whole town turned out for that celebration. It lasted nearly three days, but then, Emmett's always been good at throwing a party. That's probably why he owns a bar.

Jake works the bar with Mike and me. Mike is Victoria's older brother, and at twenty-four, he's fresh out of college and not sure if he wants to join the church after all. Jake's the son of the local mechanic, Billy Black, and he annoys the patience right out of me, just like a little brother would. He turned twenty-one in April and has been working here ever since. He has no plans to do anything else for the rest of his life. I grumble about him all the time, but the truth is I love our shifts together; we have a lot of fun.

And then there's Charlie. He saved my life, and he doesn't even know it. He might think he gets it, but no, he doesn't, and I'll never be able to repay him. He turned fifty in March, but still has the confidence of a twenty year old. At six foot two he's all authority and intimidation. The once jet black 70's porn mustache is now peppered with grey as is his black hair. His warm brown eyes lull you into a false sense of security, and after only two questions and a hot cup of coffee, he has you spilling your life story and all of your deep dark secrets. You know, the ones you're deeply ashamed of and the ones that terrify you so much it freezes your soul. His smile is warm and inviting, and I don't think a lie has ever slipped off his lips (well not until I rolled in to town any way). But most importantly, he has a kind soul and a fatherly hug and I needed –_need_– that more than I've ever needed anything in my life.

Three years ago, fresh off the bus and in search of a stiff drink and a room for the night, I was lured in by the friendly sign flashing above McCarty's. What I found was a home and a family to go with it. Within two hours of my plonking my pathetic butt down on a bar stool, Charlie had weaseled out all my secrets and had convinced me that the only solution was for me to stay with him and his wife, Sue. Ahh, Sue, she was shocked for like half a second before she told me where the spare towels and the bathroom were and that was that. I was now a part of their family. Unfortunately Sue died last December from an aneurism; one minute she was baking a cherry pie while we chatted and laughed in the kitchen, and the next she was lying on the floor, just gone, just like that. She was the second wife Charlie had buried. Twenty years ago, his first wife was killed in a hit-and-run accident. He hasn't really smiled since Sue left us. At the funeral, I cried like I'd lost my own mother. Charlie and Sue had never had children, but Charlie had a son from his first marriage. His name is Edward, he's thirty and he works at sea. He didn't make it for the funeral. I was mad at him even though in the three years I've lived in his family home I've never actually met him. Charlie told me to let it go, so I did. Hey, I'm not going to argue with a grieving man. Edward Skypes Charlie every couple of months. I make myself scarce when he does, as the last time I eavesdropped, I ended up running to Pearl River.

It's my birthday today, the big two-six. Okay so it's not that big, but it feels like it. Everyone knows I don't want a big fuss, so of course that means there'll be a whole thing. Maybe if I pull a "Rose" only ten times worse, they won't bother next year. Yeah, I think I'm kidding myself. I'm still shocked that I expect to be here next year. Every year I stay I say it'll be my last, but I'm still here, serving Charlie and his boys in blue.

I'm pulling my fourth pint since Charlie and the guys from the station got here, when Jake kicks in the door like some sort of Jackie-Chan-wannabe-psycho and rushes behind the bar, where he gets right in my face.

"I'm here, what do you need me to do?" He yells for absolutely no fucking reason. I hear bells, so I'm pretty sure he burst my eardrums. The whole bar bursts into laughter, and his face flames red.

"I'm sorry I'm late Bells. I was helping my dad and totally lost track of time." his voice is full of apology and his eyes are wide like a Disney character's. I laugh because I can't help it and tell him to just get on with helping me serve the bar full of people.

Charlie gives me a fatherly wink as Billy climbs up on to a stool next to him. They are weirdly cute together. They've been friends since the dawn of time and act more like an old married couple than Emmett and Rose. It's adorable.

"Ask him what he's been working on, Bells." Billy's voice is deep, like he just woke up and hasn't used his voice yet, and right now he has a mischievous grin on his lips and a twinkle in his eye – this can't be good. I squint in suspicion.

"All right you three, because I know you had a hand in this as well, Charlie Masen." I point my finger at him for good measure. "What have you done?" These people, my family, are insanely generous, and I don't deserve any of it, so yeah, it makes me feel uncomfortable. Charlie shrugs like he's so innocent and doesn't have a clue what's going on, but I see his mustache twitch behind his pint, and that's a sure sign that he's in on it. Hell, he was probably the instigator.

"Jacob Black." I turn my accusing finger on him and level him with my best "do not fuck with me" stare. "You tell me this instance, or so help me, I'll make your life a living hell." The look of fear in his eyes is comical, and I almost lose my cool and burst into fits of laughter, but I manage to lock that shit down, and he gives in. Rubbing a hand over the back of his neck and staring sheepishly at the floor, he admits to their surprise for me, "We kinda built you a truck for your birthday."

My mouth drops open, and I flap my lips together a few times while my brain tries to kick in, but nope, I'm speechless.

"Ha! Look at that, boys, Bella Swan's speechless. Never thought I'd see the day!" It's really good to hear the mirth in Charlie's voice, and it snaps me out of my coma. A massive smile spreads over my face because my boys built me a truck, and no matter how squeamish I am about receiving gifts, this is awesome, and it would be rude not to show my appreciation.

"You built me a truck?" My cheeks are aching, and I'm pretty sure I'm glowing, which is weird.

"Well, I paid for the parts, and Billy and Jake put her together. Oh, and Emmett and Rose paid for the stereo."

I wrap my arms around Jake and squeeze, squeeze, squeeze him until he begs for mercy. Then I turn my boa constrictor arms on Charlie and Billy before running into the kitchen and doing the same to Emmett and Rose.

"Come on, kiddo, let's go see it. You might not like it once you do."

I shake my head at Charlie; there is no way I could do anything but love it. We walk out of the bar and into the stuffy heat. That's when I see her. Baby blue with white leather seats, and she's all mine. I burst into tears like the embarrassing mess I am and babble out my thanks because I'm cool like that. Charlie tucks me under his arm, and it's the happiest place I've ever been.

* * *

AN: So who's curious about Bella? Leave me some love and I'll build you a truck ;)


	2. Summer Lovin'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot line; the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. I have never been to Pearl River, I got all of my info from Google and Wikipedia and I've also used a little artistic license to change things so it fits the story. Drop me a line if you live in Pearl River :)

AN: Thank you so much to my PTB betas itlnbrt & StoryPainter. My writing was a total mess before they came along. Honestly, it's like I've never been educated. All mistakes left are mine

* * *

Sunday in the Masen household have an easygoing routine that's been in place since before I got here. It goes like this; Charlie gets up at the ass crack of dawn to go fishing on Old Pearl River then returns stinking to high heaven of fish with a shit eating grin plastered across his face whether he caught anything or not. Then, after stinking up the whole goddammed house, he takes a shower while I fix us breakfast. That used to be Sue's part of the Sunday routine, but, yeah, and even though I'm a terrible substitute, Charlie eats every last scrap of burnt whatever until his plate is clean and we head off to church. I shit you not. Charlie is a member of Pearl River's First Baptist church and he's adamant that dragging me along will cleanse my soul or some shit like that. I'm not convinced but the guy saved my life so I go, and I plaster a smile on my face while I'm at it. So yeah, that's our routine, except this Sunday Charlie seems to have lost his fucking mind and dropped an ass ton of crazy all over breakfast.

"You cannot be fuckin' serious Charlie!" I'm yelling, no shrieking, and it isn't very ladylike, but I can't believe what has just fallen out of his mouth. My brain's gone into survival mode. No room for manners here.

"As a heart attack, Bella." He's giving me his _"I know what's best and you'll do as I say young lady"_ look, but I don't care what the man's done for me, his suggestion is ludicrous. So ludicrous that I spit bits of burnt pancake and incinerated bacon all over the table. I'm kinda transfixed with the tiny bit of bacon that landed in the porn 'stache. Gross. I take a big gulp of orange juice and gather my thoughts so I can put forward a thoughtful and rational argument as to why his idea is bat shit crazy and end this never should have happened in the first place discussion. I set my glass down while clearing my throat and begin.

"I'd rather fuck a cactus than go on a date, Charlie, and you can quote me on that!" So maybe that wasn't as rational as I'd hoped, but I'm pretty sure I got my message across. I lean back in my chair, cross my arms, and scowl like some sort of emo teenager. Charlie sighs in exasperation. He puts both arms on the table and leans forward after linking his fingers. Oh shit, he's not giving in. I lower my head so I don't get caught in his hypno truth stare, but he has some sort of tractor beam installed in his eyes or something, and I can't help but to look up. I'm really glad I didn't grow up with him as my dad or I'd have had no secrets. Okay scratch that, Charlie would have been an awesome dad with or without the hypno eyes.

"Bella." His tone is equal blends of scolding, pleading, and wise old man. It twists my stomach with guilt, and I just know I'm going to give in. "You can't let what ever happened in New York stop you from finding happiness, you deserve it and don't you dare tell me otherwise. What happened wasn't your fault, you did what you did to survive but you have to stop punishing yourself. It's time to get happy."

"I am happy, honestly. I have you, Jacob, and Billy, plus the whole damn McCarty family. I don't need anything else. Besides, the last time I dated someone, people died. That's not my idea of happy." His look turns scathing as my attitude descends once again into surly teen. I have no idea why I can't keep my adult pants on today. "And besides who would I even date here huh? James? No fucking thank you." I get a smug look on my face, coz, yeah, I've got him. No one here has shown any interest except that creep, and no matter how desperate Charlie is to matchmake, he wouldn't force me on James. The smug look lasts about point three seconds when I notice the 'stache twitching. This will not be good.

"John Lambton, Tyler Crowley, Erick Yorkie, Peter Jackson. Should I go on? And these are only the guys from the station."

My mouth has dropped in shock, cartoon style, my jaw almost dropped off. "What? Since when? Are you making things up old man?" I give him my best _"what the fuck"_ face, which consists of squinting one eye while making the other bigger by cocking an eyebrow and pursing my lips. It's not sexy but it's effective in getting the truth, usually.

"Since you first breezed in here with that _'save me'_ sign flashing above your pretty little head."

That hurts. I thought I'd perfected my tough girl look but evidently not.

"I warned them away from you, it didn't look like you needed any of that at the time but now, yeah, you're ready."

"Well you can just keep on warning them away Mr. Big Time Protector of Damsels Sherriff, coz I swore off men when I got on that bus, and I'm not changing my mind." My hazel eyes are locked onto his baby blues, and we have a proper good old-fashioned stare off for a few minutes, complete with twanging banjo and tumble weeds. Okay, maybe that's in my head but, whatever, it's intense. Then Charlie melts my brain.

"Well, if you won't date any of my guys, what about Leah Clearwater?"

I laugh, stop, and then start again coz what the actual fuck? "Say that again coz my brain translated your words wrong." My eyes are bugging out. I bet I look weird that's probably why Charlie looks weirded out.

"You heard me, Leah's had a crush on you for a while and, well, if you won't date a guy why not a girl?"

I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Jacob, not taking my eyes off Charlie for a second. "What'suuuuuuuuuu—"

I don't have time for Jacob's assholeness, and seriously who even does that anymore? "Shut up, Jake. This is important. I need you to get over here ASAP. I think there's something wrong with Charlie's brain. He's rambling absolute nonsense, like speaking in tongues and shit. Fuck, maybe he's possessed!"

Charlie snatches the phone out of my hands and I shriek a little coz I'm such a girl.

"Give me that. Jacob, stop, jus—JACOB! I'm fine. Bella's just being melodramatic. What? No my tongue's fine. Jesus Christ. Just go to church, we'll catch you later." He slams my phone down and glares at me.

"That was not funny."

I disagree, but I'm not stupid enough to say it out loud. Another sigh from Charlie.

"Just think about it, okay?" And with that he gets up to go get ready for church. I'm not sure I should be in church when my thoughts are circling around the word _"Lesbian"._ Not sure why I've capitalized it in my head either but that's the least weird thing that's happened today, so I'm not even gonna question it.

It's late Sunday night and Charlie's downstairs watching the TV with a beer while I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, having an argument with myself. I'm the perfect picture of mental health, huh? I've been thinking about what Charlie said all day, and as crazy as it sounds, I'm actually considering going on a date with Leah. This obviously means I'm insane, but after everything I've been through it's the least of my problems, so I just roll with it.

What's the worst that could happen if I date Leah? We're friends, not BFF's for life or anything but we get along. So at least I know I'd have an okay time even if nothing came of it, and we're not so close that I'd lose any important friendships over it. Jesus, I think I'm talking myself into going on a date with a girl. I grab my phone from beside me and, after dropping it on my face coz I'm awesome like that, I dial Leah's number.

"Hey, Bella, what's up?" Her tone is light and easy breezy, fingers crossed it rubs off on me because I feel like I'm about to have a fucking heart attack.

"Ugh hey, Leah, so, erm, I was just thinking about you and I, dunno, thought maybe you might want to have dinner or something next week. No problem if you don't though." Jesus fucking Christ, I am so awkward it's painful. I face palm and manage to poke myself in the eye, like I said, I'm so fucking awkward!

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Should I text the girls? You know make it a whole thing, that could be fun right?" For a split second, I think Leah just suggested we have a lesbian orgy for our first date. Then my brain kicks in and I realize she doesn't know that I'm asking her on a date. Fuck my life, I'm gonna have to actually say the word date.

"Erm, no actually I thought it might be fun if it was just the two of us, you know, like erm well like a date." I'm wincing and rolling around on the bed while pulling faces because I feel that awkward and embarrassed. She's gonna say no. I would say no. Who wants to date a socially awkward imbecile? There's a couple seconds of silence where I'm praying the ground will swallow me whole and then, just as I'm about to yell that I'm kidding, she finds her voice.

"Did Charlie put you up to this?" Oh no, she sounds pissed.

"No, no, no well yes, but it's not like that. We had a whole discussion about me dating this morning, and he mentioned that you might like it if I asked you out so I'm asking, and not for Charlie either. I want to. Honest, Leah, do you really think I'd be putting myself through this painful as fuck conversation if I wasn't at least a little interested in you?" I'm a babbling mess, I'm done, seriously, I will never speak again. More tense seconds pass by as she thinks over my ramblings,

"Well if you're sure then, yeah okay. What the hell right." Not exactly the most enthusiastic response ever but I'll take it seeing as I wasn't exactly gushing about any maybe feelings I might have for her. This whole idea is so new to me that I don't even think I have any feelings yet.

"Great, so do you want to go out and eat somewhere?" I'm hoping she'll suggest somewhere out of town as I don't think I'm ready for anyone to see me on a date let alone on a date with a woman.

"Why don't you come here, Bella? I'll cook and then it means we'll have some privacy and actually be able to get to know each other."

I sigh in relief, which is probably a little mean but whatever. "Perfect, what about Wednesday at about six? It's my only night off this week."

Leah confirms Wednesday's okay for her and we hang up. I feel a little lightheaded. Did I really just ask another girl out on a date? Charlie's gonna be insufferable.

Wednesday rolls around quicker than I thought it would, and I'm not sure if I'm happy about that or not. I'm nervous, like on the verge of a panic attack nervous, and I've almost cancelled the date about a billion times since Sunday but no that wouldn't be fair to Leah. So here I am staring at my wardrobe wondering what the hell I should wear. I have no idea what the dress code should be, casual probably, but how casual.

My hair's down, blow-dried straight and the lighting makes my brown hair shimmer with copper and chocolate tones. I've got a light covering of foundation, a hint of blush on my cheeks, and a couple of coats of mascara coz I have no eyelashes whatsoever. I look nice, even if I do say so myself, but now I have to figure out what to wear. I sound like such a girl. I'm internally rolling my eyes. Is that even possible? I'm starting to annoy myself so I yell, "Fuck it!" at the top of my lungs and just throw on some black skinny jeans and a sheer white three quarter sleeve shirt over a black bra. I check myself out in the mirror and, yeah, I'll do. I slip on my Wonder Woman Converse and bounce down the stairs, remembering to grab the bottle of white wine I bought earlier.

"Where are you off to?" Damn, caught by the police. I thought Charlie was over at Billy's tonight. I was mistaken and now I'll have to tell him he was right, double damn.

"Leah's, she's making me dinner, and not one word out of you, Charlie Masen or, so help me, I'll rip that lip warmer right off your smug face." And with that I slam the door and walk the half a block to Leah's. Everyone lives next to each other in this fucking town. I ring the bell and wait for her to answer the door. I think I might throw up. I manage a smile just as she's opening the door,

"Hey, Bella, you're right on time, come in." I do a little happy dance in my head as I see she's wearing dark blue jeans and a sheer red tank top. Her ebony black hair is twisted up in a messy bun and pinned to the top of her head. At least I managed to get the dress code right. Maybe the rest of the night will be embarrassment free. I've totally just jinxed it.

"You look nice and your house is lovely." I'm pleased at remembering my manners until I notice the amused expression on Leah's face.

"Bella, you've been to my house before. Remember the annual summer BBQ, not to mention all the girls' nights we have." So much for embarrassment free.

"Sorry, I'm just a little nervous, it's been a while since I dated anyone and my first step back out in to the dating world is with another girl. I'm a little out of my depth here."

Leah smiles kindly at me and tells me it's fine and she's just as nervous. I hand her the bottle of wine, and thankfully, she pours us both a glass. I may gulp mine a little, no judging please.

She's made us chili con carne and rice and it is to die for. The best home cooked meal I've had in a long while, and I practically lick my plate clean. The conversation is stilted at first but as we get further into our night and further down the bottle it flows a lot easier and I realize I'm having a great time. I'll deny I ever thought that if Charlie asks though. When the meal is done, and I've helped her tidy up, we move into the living room and get comfy on her brown leather couch.

"So, Bella, tell me why did you move here? I've been curious ever since you got here, and now that I think about it, I don't even know where you moved from." She lets out an incredulous laugh at the fact that I've been here three years and she doesn't know where I lived before here. But this is exactly why I didn't want to date, the questions I can't answer. I let out a breath, I'm fairly certain the night will be over once I tell her that I can't tell her because it's weird, and who wants to date weird?

"I'm sorry, Leah, but I just can't tell you, and I know that's weird and frustrating but that's just who I am, weird and frustrating." I try a little humor to lighten the mood but it doesn't really work. Leah levels her serious eyes on me, and I'm fully expecting her to ask me to leave but she doesn't.

"I'm not gonna lie and say I'm not curious because I am, but it isn't my business, and if you don't wanna talk about it, well, that's fine by me." She squeezes my hand, and I smile in thanks. Then she changes the subject by telling me about the time Charlie set his moustache on fire and I'm crying with laughter.

"Want to watch a movie?" Leah asks as she comes back in the room after filling up our glasses again. We're on our second bottle and I'm a little tipsy, I'm not used to drinking wine.

"Sure what did you have in mind?" _Grease_, she wants to watch _Grease_. I pretend to grumble about chick flicks and musicals, but secretly, I love this film and yeah, she knows it. We make it five minutes in before we're arguing over who gets to sing Sandy's lines.

When the movie finishes, we've managed to empty another bottle of wine and we're really giggly. "I should go. It's getting kinda late and we both know Charlie's waiting up for me so he can get all the details. He's such a gossip. Just like an old fish wife."

Leah doubles over laughing at that. It's funny but I think most of her mirth comes from the two bottles of wine we guzzled. She walks me to the door when she's managed to compose herself and everything's fine until I turn to say goodnight. Leah is standing right behind me, much, much closer than I'd thought and we're in each other's space. Her eyes flick down to my lips and I lick mine automatically. I'm freaking out, my heart is thump, thump, thumping, my palms get a little sweaty, and my mind is screaming that she's gonna kiss me. And then she does.

I close my eyes as her lips brush against mine, softly at first and then a little firmer when she doesn't feel me pulling away. I move my hand forward so it's resting on her waist, and she mirrors my position and pulls me a little closer. I can smell her citrus scented shampoo and it's nice. Her lips are soft as they move against mine and it's nice. The way her hand grips my hips is nice. But that's just it. It's just nice. There are no fireworks, the earth stays still and I don't feel like I've swallowed a swarm of butterflies. Leah must come to the same realization the same time as I do as she pulls away from me and looks intently at me before bursting out laughing. I'm not far behind her.

"Oh my God, what the hell was that?"

Leah's shaking her head at my question, like she doesn't quite know herself. She reaches out and pulls me in to a hug.

"Friends?"

"Yeah, totally." And that's that. I leave after promising to get together soon for a friends only girls' night and I make my way home. Charlie jumps on me the second I walk through the door.

"So how'd it go?" His eyes are wide and super shiny. He looks like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I'm definitely not a lesbian." And after dropping that not so surprising bomb, I head up to bed.

* * *

AN: You guys didn't actually think she would have sexy times with Leah did you?! Leave me some love and I'll burn you some bacon ;)


	3. Pumpkins for the Munckins

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot line; the Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, and if you recognize a character/place it doesn't belong to me. Once again I have never been to Pearl River, I got all of my info from Google and Wikipedia and I've also used a little artistic license to change things so it fits the story. Drop me a line if you live in Pearl River :)

**AN: **Thanks to my PTB betas Angela LuvsFanfic and sweetishbubble. Look at how pretty my words are now they've fixed 'em. Any mistakes left are my own.

* * *

It's been about three weeks since my disastrous date with Leah, and people are still staring. So I went on a date with a girl, what's the big deal? People are acting like I'm the elephant man or something. It wasn't fair, no one was staring at Leah. Whenever I complain about the staring to her she just laughs and tells me to suck it up, she's such a bitch. I guess she had to deal with it when she first came out. Maybe I shouldn't be so whiny. One good thing that came out of it was that James no longer pesters me for a date. I'll gladly suffer the stares if the reward is no more awkward conversation with that ass hole.

"What do you think, Bella? Are these as big as Leah's?"

I turn around and come face to chest with Jacob, but his chest is currently occupied as he has two pumpkins stuffed up his t-shirt. We're shopping for the annual pumpkin carving competition that takes place at McCarty's on Halloween. Emmett provides the pumpkins and the kids pay $2 to enter. If they win they get a big bag of sweets and a crown stating them the king or queen of Halloween. The kids take it pretty seriously so I always make sure to get the best pumpkins. I'm just a softy at heart.

"Fuck off, Jake, that's not even remotely funny." I flip him off for good measure. The taunting from Emmett and Jake has been constant. All day, every day, is filled with them relentlessly teasing me. I gotta say, it's getting kinda old. An obnoxious giggle from behind me makes me cringe internally. Oh God please, not her, not now. Either God's deaf or he hates me because I turn around and yeah, Lauren Mallory just saw Jake shaking his pumpkin goodies at me.

When I first got to Pearl River, Lauren was lovely. She offered to show me around, included me in all of her plans and was just generally a nice person. That all stopped when she found out that James was pestering me for a date. Her calls stopped coming and her nice words turned in to snide comments and nasty looks. Girls can be such bitches.

"Can I help you, Lauren?" I make sure my tone states that under no circumstances would I help her, not even if she was on fire. Lauren's dressed as if she's about to have lunch with Ellie Ewing, but then she always dresses in a pant suit. Personally I think she's watched too many episodes of Dallas. Her bottle blonde hair is perfectly quaffed and her makeup is subtle. Lauren would be pretty if she didn't have a constant snarl on her face. Maybe that only happened around me. She has one of her manicured hands resting on her hip while the other holds the trolley full of groceries in front of her.

"Oh, I was just laughing at something James said the other day, and watching Jake stuff his t-shirt reminded me. I couldn't help it." She has a nasty glint in her eye and I can just imagine what it was James had said. I'm tempted to flip her off and then run her over with my trolley two or ten times, but I remember I'm in a store full of witnesses and I would hate to embarrass Charlie by making him arrest his house guest.

Then God answers my prayers. I remember how I'd had to help a very drunk James out of the bar and in to a taxi last night. The hilarious yet horrifying story he had relayed to me about Lauren flashes through my mind. I look her right in the eye and a wicked smile tugs at my lips as I see her pale a little at what must be a very evil sparkle in mine. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.

"Yeah James is a funny guy. Just yesterday he was telling me about the time you went ass over tits in to the river on your thirtieth last year while he had you bent over on all fours in the mud. Man, I laughed at that image all night." Then with a smug smile and a condescending wave, I turned back to selecting pumpkins for the munchkins.

"Oh shit, Bella, watch out!"

Jake's warning reaches me too late. One minute I'm bent over trying to pick up a pumpkin from the bottom of the tub and the next I feel Lauren's hands shoving at the middle of my back. There's no way I'm recovering from that push and I face plant in to the tub of pumpkins, screaming melodramatically as I go. And I'm stuck. Great. The tub is taller than my waist and because I've already nearly emptied it, my hands are pressed against the wooden base. I'm just barely keeping myself from busting my nose on it, and my legs are flailing in the air. I'm about as graceful as a fat necked swan right now. I can hear Lauren's cackle as she flies away on her broom and I shout out to Jake, "Well don't just stand there, help me out. Or at least throw a bucket of water over her before she runs off with my dog." I can hear Jake chuckling at my comment but he comes to my rescue and pulls me out. As I straighten up I realize the entire store is staring at me. Fucking fantastic. I throw my hands up in the air and yell, "Tah-Dah!" I get a few slow claps and a lot of funny looks. What the fuck ever, some people have no sense of humor. I make Jake pay for the pumpkins while I wait by my truck, as I'll probably do less damage out here.

I'm still pouting when Jake comes trailing over with his trolley full of trouble, I mean pumpkins, and I pretend to help him unload them in to the truck bed. His arms are like redwoods, mine being more like saplings in comparison, so yeah, I let him do all the heavy lifting.

As we climb in to the truck to head back to McCarty's—me in the driver's seat because no one drives The Beast but me—I notice the amused look on Jake's face.

"Ok, just spit it out." I sigh. Jake really is like a little brother with the way he teases me. He turns to face me and his dark brown eyes are sparkling with mirth, while his lips lift at the corner as he tries desperately to not laugh in my face. That might seem like he's trying to be nice, but oh no, I know better and he's just waiting until he says his peace so his laughter has maximum affect. Ass hole.

"I can't wait to tell everyone Lauren had you diving for her pumpkins."

And here comes the uncontrollable laughing. He wraps his arms around his large waist and bends over double. With his eyes are screwed shut, he stomps his leg as his shoulders shake with silent laughter. Then comes the sound. It's loud and obnoxious and even though I was expecting it, I still swerve towards the curb a little.

I want to take the high road and be a bigger person by ignoring him, but that's not how I'm programmed, and I jump on the defensive.

"I did not dive for Lauren's pumpkins, they were everyone's pumpkins. I dove in to the public's pumpkins. Fuck it!" I yell in frustration. I'm just making this worse. I stop talking as I'm pretty sure one more poorly thought out statement from me and Jake might have a heart attack.

Jake's still wiping tears from his eyes as we pull up outside the bar. He's jumped out before I've even stopped completely and off running through the doors to inform every one of my embarrassing display at the store. If I was strong enough I'd just dump the pumpkins and get the fuck out of here, but I'm not, so I put my big girl panties on and walk in to the bar ready to face my humiliation.

It must be my lucky day because the bar's empty and Emmett isn't here, just Rose, and she doesn't care how I embarrass myself. Jake's pouting as he walks passed me to get our purchases and I stick my tongue out at him. Well he started the childishness, I may as well join in.

"Hey, Rosie, what's up puddin' cup? Oh, here's the receipt for the pumpkins" She smiles at my silliness and shakes her head. I love Rose, she's so calm and cool and the complete opposite of Emmett.

"Not much. I'm just checking the decorations before I hang 'em up in time for tomorrow, you wanna help?"

I nod that I do and start pulling ghosts and ghouls out of boxes, this place is gonna look awesome. I never really got to celebrate Halloween properly in New York but here I get to dress up, hand out candy and help carve pumpkins. I'm just a big kid really. "What's your costume this year Rosie?"

She gets a playful smile on her face and I just know I'm gonna find this hilarious.

"Well Emmett wanted to do a couples costume this year and by couples he meant Han Solo and Princess Leia, oh, and  
I'm not talkin' long white robe Leia either, so of course I told him 'hell no' and picked something else." Her eyes flash mischievously and I'm holding my breath in anticipation.

"So I tried to think of the least sexy costume and then it hit me, Sponge Bob and Patrick."

I'm laughing so hard I get teary eyed. Mostly because she looks so serious but partly because I'm hoping she makes Emmett wear the Patrick costume. I can just imagine him in those shorts, he already has the clueless expression down.

When we've finished hanging the decorations the place looks amazing. There's skeletons and ghosts stuck to the walls and peeking through windows, witches hang from the ceiling on broomsticks (I checked and Lauren wasn't up there thank God) and all of the lights have fake cobwebs hanging from them. Once the kids carve the pumpkins and place them around the bar it'll look like a haunted house. Excellent, I hope I can scare the crap outta Jake! I really want him to pee his pants a little.

"Thanks for your help, Bella. It's getting late and we're dead tonight so you can head on home if you like."

I wave my thanks to Rose as I head out the door; I'm so excited for tomorrow night.

Ever since I was little I've been a light sleeper, very light, you kinda have to be if you want to survive where I came from. The littlest noise and I'm wide awake, staring in to the dark and trying to figure out if next doors cat got in to the trash cans again or if it's an axe wielding mass murderer trying to creep in my room. So here I am, lying in bed fast asleep, and the stairs start to creak and groan like someone's climbing them. I'm in bed and I can hear Charlie snoring down the hall. I'm instantly awake. Everyone in town knows this is the Sherriff's house, so whoever is climbing those stairs isn't from around here. Fuck.

When the creeper hits the landing, I spring in to action before the fear that's flooding my body paralyses my limbs. I climb out of bed, on the side closest to the door, and after grabbing the baseball bat from next to my bedside table. I hide in the corner—hoping that when they open the door I'll be concealed—and wait. I can hear the blood rushing round my body as my heart tries to beat its way out of my chest. Sweat starts to bead on my forehead and my hands get clammy which makes my grip on the bat a little slippy. With every footfall I hear coming closer and closer to my room my heart pulses painfully. I'm fucking terrified that I might pass out from high blood pressure. And then the door handle's turning. I tighten my grip. The door opens. I can't believe Charlie is still snoring!

As the door swings in I bite down on my lip and try and to steady my breathing. It's coming in loud pants and I'm surprised the intruder hasn't heard me already. It's a man, I really fucking tall, huge man, but he doesn't turn on the light which works out better for me. He walks towards the dresser and picks up a photo frame. My brain is screaming at me to take advantage while he's distracted. I step forward quickly on my tip toes and swing with all my strength. I catch him on the shoulder and he pitches forward in to my dresser, knocking the contents to the floor with him, and making a hell of a racket. Good, I need Charlie in here with his gun. The guy's cowering on the floor and I'm yelling for Charlie while telling the guy to not even think about moving. It's a big old cluster fuck of a mess.

Finally Charlie comes barreling in, looking a lot like John McClane, you know, if John had had a mustache, with his gun pointed and ready. I step up on the bed out of Charlie's line of fire while he flicks on the light, and that's when things get really insane.

"Alright what the fuck is going on in here!" Charlie's red in the face and yelling, I don't blame him as I kinda want to yell too.

"This dipshit thought it was a good idea to break in to the Sherriff's house. Don't worry Charlie, he didn't take anything, or touch me. I made sure he met Woody before he could even get a look at me." I'm not sure why I'm talking like that but it probably has something to do with the fact that I just beat a guy with a baseball bat.

"Can I say something or will the crazy bitch with the bat start wailing on me again?"

I open my mouth to tell him to shut the fuck up but Charlie beats me to it, well sort of,

"Edward? Fuck Son, is that you?"

Aww balls. I've just assaulted the Sherriff's Son in his own home. I'm standing on the bed, still holding the bat, and staring at them like a moron as Charlie helps Edward to his feet.

I was right, Edward is a fucking giant, way over six foot for sure. My eyes travel up from his feet and over his body. I don't mean to check him out, but holy mother of God, this man is beautiful. He's wearing black doc martins and dark, really dark, form fitting jeans that are tight around his thick thighs. I can't tell what his torso's like because of the thick jacket he's wearing but I'm imagining abs as far as the eyes can see. And then there's his face, ungf, yeah I actually made that noise out loud. His jaw is sharp and covered in stubble, I can only imagine how amazing that would feel scratching against my thighs. My eyes linger on his lips as they're pulled up at the side in a cocky smirk. His mouth is pouty and full. I want to kiss him to see how red I can make them. Finally, after I finish drooling over his mouth, I notice the slight bump in his nose before I'm blinded by the green of his eyes. I die, they're so captivating. If he asked me to hit myself with the bat I think I would.

Charlie clears his throat, which brings me out of my shock, but I still can't look away from Edward. He's staring right back at me but the cocky, smug look is gone as shock flashes across his features. I don't know what he's shocked about, I mean besides the fact that I just attacked him with a bat and then eye fucked him hard in front of his Dad. Maybe a boob has fallen out of my top, I glance down to check but no, the girls are still resting comfortably in my tank top. When I look back up the smug looks back on his face, no traces of the shock left.

"What are you doing here Edward? You should have called and I'd have waited up or something."

Poor Charlie, he hates surprises and no matter how happy he is to see Edward this is still a surprise.

"I knew I'd be in late, Dad, and I didn't want to keep you up. I thought I could sneak in and see you tomorrow but the Warrior Princess here put a stop to all that." He's smirking at me and I don't know what I want to do more, kiss him or slap him.

"Fuck you ass hole. I'm not the one sneaking around people's bedrooms in the middle of the night!" I'm making an awesome first impression here huh?

"Technically it's Edward's room Bella, but that's not really important." I don't mean to but I kinda give Charlie the death glare, it's his own fault for not backing me up. I'm ignoring the fact that Edward is actual family and I'm not because it helps me rationalize my crazy, can you even do that?

"Well, it hasn't been his for the last three years, so he can suck a dick." I'm taking the mature road here, can you tell? Edward laughs at my words and it just serves to make me angrier.

"Yeah laugh it up Chuckles, I'm still holding Woody." He doesn't stop laughing but he does eye the bat a little wearily. Good. When Edward finally manages to stop laughing in my face he raises his hands in surrender. Did I mention that he's a prick?

"Alright Princess, I'm sorry. Put the bat down and we can all go to bed."

I give him the death glare for a few seconds just to make sure he knows I will kill him if he laughs at me again and then I nod in agreement.

"So how do you wanna do this? Head to tails or would you rather spoon?" He smirks at me and yeah, now I just wanna slap him. "You get in this bed Masen and I'll fuck you with this bat, and I won't be gentle."

Charlie throws his hands up and storms from the room, I'm thinking he's glad he only had one kid. Edward's laughing again and I'm seriously considering bashing his skull in.

"Alright Princess, calm down I was only kidding. I'll take the couch, it's no big deal." Then he blows me a kiss and heads back downstairs. So I finally met Edward Masen.

* * *

AN: So that's Edward, thoughts? Oh and I was originally gonna split this in to 2 chapters and title the one were Bella 'meets' Edward as "Not All Baseball Bats Are Used for Sport" but then I thought 'fuck it' and here we are.

Leave me some love and I won't let Woody get you ;)


	4. Ballerinas Can Be Bad-ass

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot line; the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and if you recognize any other characters/places they don't belong to me. Once again I have never been to Pearl River, I got all of my info from Google and Wikipedia and I've also used a little artistic license to change things so it fits the story. Drop me a line if you live in Pearl River :)

**AN:** Thanks to my PTB betas EdwardsMate4ever & ElleCC. They made my words into sentences. All mistakes left are mine.

* * *

I stumble downstairs, half asleep and doing a real good impression of a zombie, completely forgetting about Edward the bedroom intruder. That is, until I walk past the living room, and glancing in through the open doorway, I'm greeted with his lily-white ass. I shriek like I'm being attacked by Shelob and jump into the kitchen, which earns me a condescending chuckle from Edward. That asshole.

My cheeks are flaming red, and my hair is a crazy, frizzy, bird's nest of a disaster—why didn't I run a brush through it before I came down? Edward walks, no, _swaggers_ into the kitchen after me, thankfully wearing gray sweatpants and a _Talking Heads_ t-shirt. Well, at least he has good taste in music. He rakes his eyes over me, and my entire body tingles as the green in his eyes darkens. I'm wearing black cotton shorts and a baby pink tank top. I've probably got mascara smudges under my eyes, and my face feels a little puffy from sleeping. But his gaze heats me up until I can almost feel flames licking across my skin. It radiates through my whole body. I'm an absolute mess, but his stare is making me feel sexy. There's a tension in the air, and I can almost taste his desire on my suddenly dry tongue. Edward licks his lips, and my eyes follow the movement. I'm completely hypnotized. And then he ruins it by opening his smartass mouth.

"What's the matter, Princess? Never seen a naked man before?"

Cocky motherfucker! I scowl at his stupid smug, smirk and turn to face the coffee machine. It's too early to have to deal with this shit. His smirk just gets bigger when I only pour myself a cup; he's really getting on my last fucking nerve. I pour myself some Fruity Pebbles—because the best thing about being an adult is being able to eat kid's cereals without being told how unhealthy they are for you—and sit down at the table just as Charlie walks in.

"Mmm, coffee smells good this morning, Bells. How was the couch, Edward?" Charlie doesn't seem to have picked up on the awkward tension in the room—yet.

"It was fine, Dad. Can I pour you some coffee? I'm not sure Bella can manage it, seeing as she only poured _herself_ some."

I scowl up at Edward, but as my mouth is full of multi-colored balls, I probably just look like a disgruntled hamster. Charlie shifts a nervous glance between the two of us. I think he's finally picked up on the atmosphere, and the awkwardness jumps another thousand levels from "want to face-palm hard" to "kill me now".

We sit around the table, each of us slurping our coffee and shoveling in our breakfast, trying not to make eye contact. I'm almost done, and the end in sight. All I want to do is finish my breakfast and go hide in my room until the end of time, or until Edward leaves—whatever's quicker. But then he opens that stupid mouth again.

"That's a really good healthy breakfast you got there, Bella. What are you, five?"

I drop my spoon—it's probably a little melodramatic, but who gives a shit—and it clangs in the bowl loudly. That's it, this fucker is going down. Before I can go fetch Woody from my room, Charlie clears his throat. "So, son, what brings you home?"

Okay, Charlie, I get it. That was a gentle reminder that he's your son, and this is his home, so bashing his head in is not okay. Duly noted.

"The rig I've been working on needs some updating, so I figured I'd come home until it's done. Should be a couple of weeks, I think."

Great, I'm not sure I can last longer than a week with this guy if I'm not allowed to pop him one with my bat every now and then.

"Oh, that's great. It'll be real good to have you around."

And now I feel guilty. Charlie's obviously over the moon about having his son home, and all I can think about is smacking him silly. "I can stay over at McCarty's while Edward's here so he doesn't have to sleep on the couch." I try not to look at Edward, but I can't help it. The man might be an ass, but he sure is pretty to look at. His eyebrows are raised in question like he hadn't thought I might be a nice person. That's right, I can be nice. I resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"That won't be necessary, Bella. I'll get the air bed back off of Billy, and Edward can sleep down here."

He gives me a pointed look that says "there's no way you're staying under anyone else's roof while you're under my watch," and I nod my head slightly in thanks. Truth be told, I wouldn't feel safe with anyone else, never mind sleeping in one of the rooms above the bar.

Edward looks less than impressed by this suggestion. "You can't be serious? I can't sleep on an air bed for that long. Why can't I have my bed?"

I want to laugh. He sounds like such a whiny child. Now who's five! I sigh dramatically like I have a terrible burden, but inside I'm laughing like an evil genius. "Fine, you big baby, I'll sleep on the air bed, and you can have _your_ bed." Finally I manage to wipe that smirk from earlier off his face and replace it with a scowl. I smile sweetly at him, then get up and give Charlie a kiss on the cheek before skipping upstairs to shower.

Bella – 1, Edward – 0. Fuck yeah.

I'm hiding at McCarty's. There's no sense in lying about it. I'm not proud of my cowardice, but what are ya gonna do? There was no way I was hanging around at home any longer than I needed to, not after that awkward breakfast. I'm still cringing, and it's been over eight hours. Although finally making pretty-boy Edward scowl was fun.

The bar is dead, but in an hour's time, it'll be full of kids dressed as monsters, princesses and famous people, and they'll be all hopped up on holiday excitement and candy. It'll be a mad house. I can't wait.

I just about die laughing when Emmett walks out of the back dressed as Patrick Star. How the fuck Rose managed to find an adult-sized costume is beyond me. Luckily for us—not so much for Emmett—it's a full body suit. His face is sticking out of a hole in the head piece, which makes him look like a chubby-cheeked little boy. The pink spongy material is actually quite stiff, so he's having difficulty bending his arms and legs, which means when he moves, it's less manly stride and more toddler waddle. The costume has been completed with the most eye-insulting Hawaiian shorts ever, and a net with a plushy jellyfish stuck to it. Rose is an evil genius for sure. Her costume is much more dignified: khaki shorts, a white shirt and a red tie. The costume is finished off with a pair of hipster glasses and a matching net and viola. Rose is SpongeBob. I love her. So will the kids.

"Hey, Rosie, I'm just gonna head upstairs and change into my costume, okay?" I hope Edward doesn't come here tonight. There was no way in hell I was letting Edward see me in my costume, that fucker. He ruins everything including the joy of Halloween. I pull my hair back into a low ponytail and then twist it around into a simple bun. I pull on white tights and a pink leotard, and then sit down to tie on the shoes. Finally, I add a big, poufy pink tutu and—hey presto—I'm a ballerina. It's the only thing I brought with me—not the costume, obviously, but my love of dance.

I glide—okay, more like stomp—back downstairs to the bar to see that the first of the kids has arrived. Everyone looks so awesome. There are princesses, monsters and witches everywhere you look. There's even a little boy in the corner dressed as one of the Doctors from _Doctor Who_. So adorable. I'm squealing on the inside like a complete fangirl. I ignore the bar full of people—everyone knows I'm not really here to work—and head straight to the pumpkin carving area. It's time to get my creative on!

The first batch of contestants is done, and I'm helping Rose place the pumpkins around the bar while Emmett cleans up for the next lot, when _he _walks in. Fuck. My. Life.

Edward's eyes light up with sardonic glee as he scans my ballerina costume. I watch in a trance as he stalks toward me. My breathing becomes heavy and my thighs clench together at the sight of him. He walks like a predator and I'm desperate to be his prey. Confidence oozes from him until it permeates my skin. I want him. Bad. He's so close, if I take a deep breath my breasts will brush against his chest. I can't pull my eyes away from his lips. The smirk's back. He leans close, still not touching, and his lips hover millimeters away from my ear. His breath tickles my skin, and shocks full of pleasure pulse through my body. He opens his mouth to speak as I close my eyes. "Don't you need to have grace and poise to be a ballerina?"

Wait, what?! It takes a few seconds for his words to sink in through the lusty haze in my brain, and when I finally open my eyes, he's walking away from me. My face heats in embarrassment; my cheeks are so full of humiliation I could stand outside and show planes where to land. I'm furious—who the fuck does he think he is?! Gritting my teeth and clenching my fists, I storm over to where he's propped himself up against the bar. "What the fuck is your problem, Edward?" My voice is a little loud for inside, but I'm mad, damn it!

"My problem, princess, is that I came home looking for a little R&R, but what I actually got was a crazy bitch with a bat, sleeping in my bed."

My mouth drops open in shock. He's even more of a dick than I thought. I gnash my teeth together and spit out through my clenched jaw, "Outside, we need to talk." I storm off into the parking lot. I'm about to rip him a new one, and I don't think the kids need to hear it.

I've only taken three steps out of the building when he grips my left arm just above my elbow. He swings me around and slams me against the wall. It's forceful but not painful, and, fuck me, it feels good. He steps up real close, tightens his grip on my arm while fisting his other hand in my hair, and kisses me. It's not a gentle kiss, either. Edward presses his entire body against me, and I can feel the rough brick of the wall scraping against my back as his lips move against mine. He bites my lip with just enough pressure to make it sting when I don't open my mouth for him quickly enough. As soon as I do, I feel his tongue flicking over my lips and tongue. He tastes like sin; minty fresh with hints of sweetness. Pleasure zips through my body, and I moan into his open mouth.

Edward shifts his body so his thigh slips in between mine, and, holy fuck, does it feel good pressed against me. I'm clinging to him, my fists clench around his red t-shirt in desperation. I need him closer. I move my hips slightly to get more friction. Then it hits me—I'm dry humping Edward in the parking lot. I shove my fists against him to get him to back up, and when he finally does I swing my open hand toward his face. The resounding sound of the slap echoes around the parking lot. It's very satisfying. "Seriously, Edward, what the fuck?!" I'm not the most articulate person at the best of times but after a kiss like that from a guy like Edward, well, my vocabulary doesn't stand a chance.

His entire body is rigid with anger, fists and jaw clenched tight while he glares at the floor and breathes heavily through his nose. Rage radiates from his entire being, and I'm starting to get a little nervous; maybe I shouldn't have slapped him. I mean, I did kiss him back. Just as I'm about to hightail it back into the safety of the bar, he looks right at me, and I'm locked in place.

"You don't want me, princess? Well, that's fine, but stop being a fuckin' tease or it might get you in trouble."

His words seem nice enough, but there's a warning tone in his voice that is anything but friendly. I take a step back, but instead of creating distance between us, I just hit the wall again. Edward turns his head and glances off into the distance. I take the opportunity to shuffle along the wall toward the bar's door, never taking my eyes off him. I chance a glance toward the door, but my head snaps back in his direction when he lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I knew coming home was a mistake. I should have said no."

Now I'm really confused. Wasn't he here to visit Charlie? Who should he have said no to? My curiosity stills my movements, and I foolishly question his words. "What do you mean? I thought you were here to see Charlie?"

Panic flashes in his eyes briefly before his features smooth out revealing cocky Edward again. Fear shoots up my spine and icy dread dances along my nerve endings. It's like a mask he just pulls on and off whenever he wants. "Of course I am. Why else would I be in Bumfuck, Nowhere being beaten by a pint-sized ballerina, huh?"

I mustn't look convinced, because, in an exasperated tone, he starts to explain. "When my boss told me we were shutting down for a few weeks, he told me to take a break even though the rest of the guys were going to work on other rigs. I should have said no. I didn't need the time off, but I was feeling a little guilty that I hadn't been home in a while, so I said yes." He shakes his head and smirks. "I'd have been better off on the rig." With that he heads back into the bar. Just before he reaches the door, he looks over his shoulder and gives me that goddamned smirk again. "I guess ballerinas can be bad-ass, who knew?"

He leaves me standing in the parking lot, feeling oddly guilty and a little foolish for being frightened. It is none of my business why he is here. I rub my palm against my thigh; my whole hand is still tingling from where I slapped him. I flick my tongue over my now swollen lip and taste blood. That bastard made me bleed! The guilt vanishes in an instant, and I'm back to being pissed. I will not let him affect me like this. From now on I'll just keep my distance and not be alone with him. He's only here for a couple of weeks; this will be a piece of cake. As I head back inside, I try my very hardest to ignore the little voice inside of me whispering, _"Yeah, right."_

* * *

**AN:** Who else loves Doctor Who? Which Doctor do you think the little boy is dressed up as? I'm thinking number eleven because that's my fav. I love me some David Tennant. Anyway, leave me some love and I'll give you some Halloween candy.


	5. Saturday Nights Are For The Girls

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot line; the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and if you recognize any other characters/places they don't belong to me. Once again I have never been to Pearl River, I got all of my info from Google and Wikipedia and I've also used a little artistic license to change things so it fits the story. Drop me a line if you live in Pearl River :)

Thanks to my PTB betas Shinrai and 4mejasper. All mistakes left are mine.

* * *

"And then she shoves me, head first, into the fuckin' pumpkin barrel!" The girls—Leah, Tanya and Rosalie—howl with laughter as I demonstrate my little run in with the Wicked Witch of Dallas. It's the Saturday after Halloween and we're doing girls night at Tanya's. She lives in a two bed semidetached on the outskirts of town. It might not be very big, but it's beautifully decorated with warm tones of brown and cream that are contrasted against bright patterns and colors. It's ultra-modern, and I'm slightly intimidated by her sense of style.

And then there's Tanya herself. She's tall, slim, has platinum blond curls and an ass that won't quit. Her fashion sense is right on trend, and even dressed in casual clothes she oozes class and sophistication—bitch. In my wildest dreams, I could never even think to reach Tanya's level. When we first met I really didn't think we were going to get along. Oh, how wrong I was. I was working my first ever shift at McCarty's when she strode in, all swaying hips and seductive lips. Even I was mesmerized as she delicately perched herself on a bar stool. "What can I get for you?" I tried for a professional tone but probably came off sounding constipated or something.

"Vodka, and lots of it. Fuck me. It's been a shitty day."

Her words and tone didn't match the air of grace she gave off, and I couldn't help but laugh. I then watched her get totally shit faced as she downed shot after shot of vodka. We've been friends ever since. I love a girl who doesn't care if she makes a drunken fool of herself in public. I'm brought out of my reminiscing by Tanya snorting white wine all over herself from laughing so hard. Yeah, Tanya's a classy broad, until you get to know her.

Leah asks, "So, Bella?"

I turn away from Tanya trying to dry herself off with a towel and give Leah my full attention.

"What's it like having Edward Fuck Me Hard Please Masen as a roommate?" Leah wiggles her eyebrows at me suggestively and—damn it all to hell—I blush like a school girl. Edward has been driving me insane since he got here. It hasn't even been a week, and he's got my body—and my head—in a complete mess. He hasn't so much as glanced in my direction since Halloween. Not even when I accidentally flashed a boob getting dressed in the living room this morning. Yet I can't seem to keep my eyes or my thoughts—okay very dirty, explicit, nasty fantasies—off him. Like I said, I'm a mess.

The girls are giggling at my blush, so I flip them off. "I don't know what his problem is. One minute he's molesting me in a public parking lot, and the next he's completely ignoring me. I mean it's not that I want to be molested, it'd just be nice if he acknowledged my existence. Ya know?" I take a sip of my wine and wait for the girls to chime in with their agreements.

"Didn't you slap him for kissing you?" Rose questions. "And then there was the baseball bat incident. You can't really blame him for wanting to stay away from you."

Rose can be such a know-it-all sometimes.

"What baseball bat incident?" Leah questions.

I sigh in annoyance and throw Rose a "thanks bitch" look, before I proceed to tell them about the night Edward got home. Again, they all burst into hysterics at me threatening Edward with a bat. When they finally calm themselves, I throw them a pleading look. "I don't know what to do. There's all this sexual tension between us, and every time he walks in a room I just wanna do the naughtiest things to him, but then I remember that I've sworn off men. Not to mention he's Charlie's son. I mean how awkward is that?" I take another big gulp of wine—no judging please.

Tanya throws in her two cents, "I'm not really sure why you're avoiding him to be honest."

I give Tanya the "are you crazy?" look but she ignores my wide eyes and continues. "Look, all you have to do is slip into a little something more comfortable, apologize for slapping him and then, well, you're a big girl, you can figure it out."

"Bow—chicka—wowa."

I roll my eyes at Tanya's solution and Rose's dodgy porn music impression. There is no way I'm having sex with Edward Masen. No. Fucking. Way. Aside from the fact that he's Charlie's son—not to mention an asshole—the thought of getting intimate with someone has me practically hysterical with fear. I mean sure I've fantasized about Edward, who hasn't? But if I let myself think it could actually happen, well, my brain just doesn't like the idea of me getting that close to someone again.

I shake my head at her. "No, what I _need_ to do is get black out drunk, go home and then pass out." I ignore the looks of skepticism and amusement from the others and continue to sip—gulp—my wine. Leah saves my life—or at least my dignity—by changing the subject.

"Do you remember when he left, Rose?"

Okay, maybe not a complete change of subject, but at least we're not discussing whether or not I may or may not at some point in time be getting naked and naughty with Edward. I take another big gulp to try and drown out that mental image before I start subconsciously humping my seat.

"Yeah, poor Charlie. He was heartbroken. Still, you can't force your kids to do what's right. I thank God every day that my Angie isn't anywhere near as bad as I was at her age."

Now I'm curious. I had just assumed that Edward had left for college, found a good job and then not come back. Well, we all know what assume did.

"What happened?"

Thank you Tanya, now I won't look like I'm desperate for information. I fix my slightly unfocused eyes on Rose and wait for her to explain why Edward left. I'm like a child eagerly waiting for a bedtime story.

"Edward was always butting heads with Charlie. If Charlie had told Edward the clouds were white Edward would have argued that they were black." Rose takes a dainty sip of her wine before continuing. "So when Edward turned eighteen Charlie told him it was time to get serious about life. That he needed to stop getting himself in to trouble and to pick a future. Edward told him to go fuck himself."

I gasp dramatically—I blame the wine. "Oh my god! Poor Charlie. So, what, then Edward just left?"

Rose nods her head. "Yeah, packed up his clothes and took off. Charlie filed a missing persons report but, with Edward being eighteen and not missing under suspicious circumstances, no one really looked that hard. Then three years later he shows up on his doorstep, covered in bruises and blood. They managed to fix their relationship as best they could but it's never been the same since Renee died, God rest her soul."

The party atmosphere has well and truly left the building. We're all staring into space and slowly sipping our drinks. Instead of easing my curiosity for Edward, Rose has just made it burn all the more.

The loud, shrill ringing of Rose's phone frightens the crap out of me and the rest of the room. We all giggle slightly while Rose talks to Emmett, and the somber mood fades away leaving us tipsy and light hearted again.

Three hours later I'm stumbling towards home. I'm not black out drunk, but I'm not completely sober either, hence the stumbling. It takes me three tries, but I manage to get my key in the door. I do a little victory dance in my head for making it home in one piece.

I start unbuttoning my jeans as I'm walking into the living room come my-bedroom-until-Edward-leaves when I'm startled by someone clearing their throat. I snap my head up and there he is, Edward, sitting on the couch. Watching me trying to get naked. Fuck. My eyes travel the length of his body and—Jesus have mercy—what a view. He's lying back, ass perched just on the edge of the couch and his legs—Jesus, his legs—are stretched long and spread slightly apart. They look so good wrapped in those dark denim jeans that all I want is to crawl in between them and beg him to let me worship him. What I wouldn't give to be able to feel those thick thighs under my hands as I got on my knees for him, or rubbing against my own while he burns me from the inside. His arms are stretched across the back of the couch and the black _Blondie_ t-shirt he's wearing cuts into his arms a little, showing off his muscles. Edward works out. And then I get to his face—ungf—he is actually the prettiest guy I have ever met. Those pouty lips are pulled up at one side in his signature cocky smirk, and they tease me with their softness. His jaw is sharp and that damn stubble has my fingers itching to feel the roughness. His eyes flash with amusement and desire. He wants me. Fuck. His hair is that effortless bed head look that you spend hours trying to perfect. The image of fisting my hands in that auburn mess is so strong that I can almost feel the strands between my fingers.

"Edward." My voice is all breathy and I curse myself internally. Why am I such an idiot around this guy? His grin widens at my obvious desire, and I just know he's about to say something obnoxious.

"Well don't stop on my account. princess." He nods towards my hands where my fingers are still holding the tops of my jeans. "I'm dying to see what kind of panties princess' wear." And then he throws a panty ruining wink my way. Ungf. This guy is dangerous.

I shove my hands in my pockets—I'm a nervous wreck and I don't really know what else to do with them—and glance towards the TV. He's watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_;I love this film. I point to the couch and ask, "Mind if I join you?"

Edward nods his head the tiniest bit, and I plonk myself down next to him. My co-ordination is a little off from all the wine and I end up a little closer to him than necessary so I scoot back a little and mumble a quick, "Sorry."

He chuckles at my flustered state but doesn't take his eyes off of the TV. I can't take my eyes off of him. He really is beautiful. It's taking all my willpower not to lean against him and nibble on his jaw. Suddenly I'm staring into green, green eyes and the shock of it takes my breath away. He shifts towards me the tiniest bit, and now we're sharing air. Every single inhale and exhale is shared, and it makes me light headed with desire. Edwards licks his lips and tilts his head, oh God he's going to kiss me. Warning bells sound in my head, the little guy that controls my fear is screaming, "Danger! Danger Will Robinson!" So I move back in to my own space and focus on Tim Curry seducing Brad Major.

I watch Edward move back to his original position, and the frustrated sigh that escapes his lips makes the butterflies in my stomach soar and swoop. I bite my lip nervously; I hope he doesn't think I'm a tease. I know that's exactly how I'm acting, but I can't seem to help it. He turns my body into a needy mess just by being close to me, but the crazy mess that is my brain won't let me let go. I sigh in resignation; I think I'm going to have to give him an explanation as to why I'm all hot and cold. "Look, Edward, I'm real sorry that I keep throwing out all these mixed signals. I'm not doing it on purpose, I swear."

Edward gives me a dubious look from the corner of his eye.

"It's obvious I'm attracted to you in a big way, and my body wants to act on that but, well, I'm not really ready for any kind of physical contact at the moment." I lift my gaze from my lap to gauge his reaction, but when I meet his stare I can't hold it and my eyes turn back down. "So when you come near me with all of, well, you—," I gesture at his body, and he smirks a little. "Well it kinda throws me off and I end up acting all crazy."

A few seconds tick by, the room is filled with _Janet Weiss's_ voice as she begs to be touched, and it makes me shift and fidget uncomfortably in my seat. Just when I think his silence will drive me mad, Edward says, "Okay." And turns back to face the TV.

Well, that was kind of anti-climactic. I huff in annoyance. "Okay? Is that all you have to say?" My eyebrows are raised so high in disbelief that there's a real fear they may disappear in to my hair, never to be seen again.

Edward doesn't even turn away from the TV when he answers, "Yeah, okay. What do you want me to say princess? You want me to beg you to let me in your panties? Coz that ain't gonna happen sweetheart."

I can't believe he just said that. I stare at him with my mouth hanging open. I'm in complete shock; how the fuck do you even respond to that? I finally manage to regain control over my jaw. "Fuck you, Edward. I was trying to explain why I'm acting all crazy. It's called being an adult and having a mature conversation." I take a few deep breaths to calm down; I really need to be friends with this guy so Charlie isn't living in a war zone. "Okay, we've gotten off on the wrong foot. Most of that is probably my fault. So, in the interest of starting over, Edward, I'm sorry I hit you with a baseball bat and then slapped you and for all the times I may have lead you on." I look at him expectantly, the look on my face screaming "okay buddy, now it's your turn."

Edward huffs out a breath but then says, "Apology accepted. I'm sorry I slammed you against the wall at McCarty's, and I'm sorry for any sarcastic comments that may have annoyed you." Then he reaches out, grabs my hand in his and gives it a little shake. So we're gonna try the friends thing; this should be interesting.

We watch the rest of the film together in comfortable silence and eventually I start to nod off. Nearly two bottles of wine will do that to a girl. I'm floating in that almost asleep but not quite conscious warm fuzzy place when I hear Edward whisper, "Why the fuck did it have to be you?"

But before I can question his words sleep carries me over to dream land.

* * *

AN: Leave me some love and I'll do the Time Warp :p.


	6. Crazy Talk

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot line; the Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, and if you recognize any other characters/places they don't belong to me. Once again I have never been to Pearl River, I got all of my info from Google and Wikipedia and I've also used a little artistic license to change things so it fits the story. Drop me a line if you live in Pearl River.

Thanks a whole bunch to my PTB betas BelleDean & Claireybeary12, and I huge massive thanks to my pre-reader chinchin. Unicorn, love that sexy lady. Any mistakes left are mine.

* * *

Being friends with Edward is surprisingly easy. Over the last month we've gotten really close. We stay up late and watch films. We go out to eat at McCarty's. He's told me about his childhood, and I've glossed over mine. We know each other's favourite everything's—from books to movies, colors to food and everything in between. And yesterday I drooled on him a little when I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder while we watched _American History X_. We've even shared secrets. Okay, so I haven't shared _that_ secret with him, but it's still early. If he's anything like his daddy—and he is exactly like him, it's actually kinda creepy—then he'll know it before too long. And that's why I've spent the entire day in Edward's bed. There's just not enough privacy in the living room for a girl to have a break down.

The thought of one more person knowing why I left New York is twisting my insides with fear. He can't know. It's too dangerous—for him and for me. The only way to avoid spilling my guts to Edward, like I did with Charlie, is by leaving Pearl River, and that makes me sad. So very, very sad. Big, fat tears form behind my eyelids and spill down my cheeks. I don't want to have to leave another home and another family because of this. I open my eyes, and stare up at the ceiling trying to blink away the tears as they form.

I think of all the friends I've made, Leah, Tanya and Rose. I love those girls. I don't know what I'd do without our girl's nights. They've helped me figure out how to be a woman when I grew up around ruthless, uncaring men. And Jake—God, love him—he's kind, funny, loving and just a nice guy all around. He'd be really upset if I left.

I think about all the things I'll miss if I leave. Rose's hissy fit when Emmett throws her another surprise birthday party. How proud she'll be when Angela graduates and leaves for college in a couple of years. Rose will be devastated when her baby leaves the nest. Emmett will be just as bad, the big goon. I'll miss his teasing and those bone crushing hugs that always leave you feeling like you're considered part of his family, like you're special. Rose and I were already planning Angela's sweet sixteenth. It was going to be big and ridiculous but Rosie wanted the best for her only daughter. Pangs of hurt and regret rattle my chest at the thought of not being able to hold her hand while she watches Angela grow up. It's gonna be really hard for her.

I've never really had girlfriends before, at least not like Tanya and Leah. They're silly and wonderful and so, so fierce. I'm gonna miss our girly nights full of booze, gossip and sex talk. Shopping trips and movie nights flash through my mind and I see myself laughing and happy. God I wish I could keep it, the happiness. I should have known I couldn't, people like me don't deserve happiness.

All of a sudden Jake's mischievous grin flashes across my vision and it's all I can do to stop from crying out for him. He's family, he's love, he's… just… Jacob. The little brother I never had. I was so looking forward to seeing the man he'd become. Hearing Billy tell me all about him taking over the garage and melting at the pride in his voice. I wanted to see Jake get married and have oodles of babies, I wanted to have kids pile on top of me like excitable puppies and hear them call me Auntie Bella. But that warm, loving future is not for me, never for me.

When my brain tries to make me think about Charlie, huge body shaking sobs rip from my throat, and I have to bury my head into my pillow so the rest of the house won't hear my pain filled screams. I can't think of leaving him. I owe him my life and my sanity. If the pair of us weren't so squeamish about sentimentality I'd call him Dad. He's everything I have ever wanted or needed. I need him like air, like water, like love. I've never had real love, I realise that now, not until I met Charlie. I feel like Dorothy saying goodbye to her friends in Oz, telling the scarecrow she'll miss him most of all. If it wasn't for Charlie I wouldn't have the others. I'll be forever grateful for the things, the gifts, he's given me.

Speak—or think—of the devil, there's a knock on the door. "Bella, you okay hon?" Charlie's concerned voice floats under my door. I guess I wasn't as quiet as I thought.

"Can I come in, please?" The worry in his voice squeezes my heart with guilt, so this is what he'll sound like if I leave.

Sniffling back more tears and snot than I care to admit to, I tell him in a very shaky voice, "Yeah, you can come in. Just promise not to look too horrified when you see me." I've been crying on and off for a couple of hours now, and I can tell that my face is all red and puffy. I'm an ugly crier.

He takes one look at me and his whole face scrunches up like he's in pain. This, of course, sets off a fresh round of crying on my part. Charlie softens his face, and perches on the edge of my bed where he opens his arms wide for me. I don't need that invitation twice, and I throw myself into his arms. There's nothing better than a hug from Charlie. I feel so warm and safe that I don't even care that I'm smearing tears and snot on his uniform.

Charlie holds me for a few moments, rubbing my back gently with his big hands and shushing me softly, until I finally manage to calm down. When he feels my body still as I get myself under control he asks if I'm okay, "What happened, Bells?"

I take a deep breath and look up at him. His face is full of concern with his eyebrows pulled together and about a million questions in his eyes. I've never kept anything from Charlie and I don't plan on starting now. "I think I might have to leave." I choke a little on the word leave but I manage to keep it together.

The concern on Charlie's face morphs into panic with a tinge of fear. "Has he found you?" There's urgency in his voice and he makes to stand up, but I grab hold of his arm to keep him from leaving the room.

Shaking my head I ease his fears. "No, no he doesn't know where I am. I'm safe." I smile at the relief on his face, and clarify what I meant before he can scold me for scaring him. "It's just that I'm getting closer to Edward, and no matter how much the both of you try to deny it you're exactly the same, and it's only a matter of time before he finds out why I'm here. I can't risk that, Charlie. It's not safe, for any of us." I drop my head, and let my hair fall around my face as the tears bubble up from my aching heart again.

My life stretches out in front of me, bleak and gray and cold, that's what I'll get if I leave. No more family picnics with Rose, Emmett and Angela. No more days fishing with Charlie or family meals with the Black's. Just emptiness. Lonely coldness that seeps into your bones and rots your soul until there's nothing left of you but tears and meat. I may as well have stayed in New York and let _him_ kill me.

Charlie settles his big hand onto the back of my neck, and rubs gentle circles into the tense muscles in an attempt to comfort me. If anything it makes it worse. I don't know how he can be so kind to me after the danger I'm putting his family—not to mention the rest of the town—in. Panic and fear wells up in my chest, and pours out of my mouth in whimpers and gasps for air as I think about what I've done. Every single person that's seen me, that has ever spoken to me, can confirm what I look like. Hair extensions and dye aren't going to fool _him_. If _he _came here looking for me, every single one of my friends would die. I've killed them all with my selfish need to have a home. Black spots cloud my vision, and I start feeling light headed.

Charlie's voice breaks through the mocking and painful voices in my head. It sounds like he's yelling at me from under water. "Bella, I need you to breathe! Listen to my voice, focus on my words and just breathe."

I shake my head in an attempt to clear the blackness blocking my vision, and pull in deep, ragged breaths. "I shouldn't be here, Charlie. What if he finds me? Think what he'll do to people to get to me! Oh, God." The fear grips my heart in its ice cold fist. I can't breathe!

Charlie pulls me into him again, and with his big, bear arms tightening around me I scream and curse. I pull at him and rake my nails down my arms. I need to get this feeling, the hopelessness and the fear, out of my body. I can feel it crawling around under my skin. It saturates my veins and seeps into my bones. And then I can hear _his _laughter. It's ringing in my ears, that terrible mocking sound that's so full of sadistic glee, it resonates in my head until it's all I hear. It overwhelms my senses and I give into the darkness.

When I blink my swollen eyes open the room is dusk dark. I glance out of the window at the bottom of the bed, and twilight twinkles back at me. I love this time of day, where dark meets light to create a peaceful kind of hope that things are going to be okay. I need these few moments in my life. They never last long though.

I scrunch my eyes closed, the grit under my lids is irritating my dried out eyes. I rub them with the heel of my palm in an attempt to ease the sting. I sigh and declare, "I wish I hadn't cried so much." I smirk at the quote, if only I had the Queen of Hearts chasing me then maybe I can wake up from this nightmare.

"So, you're awake. I'll get you some water." Edward's voice startles the ever loving shit out of me and I shriek like a goat being slaughtered.

I freeze. My eyes are still scrunched shut, and my hands are still covering them, but I don't need to see to know that my skin is flaming red with embarrassment. I can't believe that he's here, seeing me like this. I'm praying to any deity that will listen to let the ground open up and swallow me, but that's never worked for me before, so why should it this time?

I rest my hands on my stomach and turn my head to face Edward. Even through my cried out weary eyes he looks good. More than good really, but it's the only adjective my brain is capable of right now. I clear my dry throat with the world's most pathetic cough and thank him. All I get is a tiny, minuscule head nod, and then he's striding out of the room like the curtains are on fire. So much for my friendship with Edward.

I'm plucking and pulling at the bed covers nervously when Charlie comes back in with my water. "Here you go, kiddo." He hands me the cold glass and perches next to me on the bed. I scoot over a little to give him some room.

"How are you feeling? You really frightened me, Bella." His brow is all furrowed again, and his lips are turned down and twitching a little. It's like they know it's unnatural for Charlie to be frowning and they're struggling to stay down.

The guilt at worrying him churns my already flip-flopping stomach, and I bow my head in shame. I can't stand looking at him when I've let him down so much. "I'm sorry, Charlie. I just freaked out." A nervous smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. "I haven't panicked like that in a while, huh?"

I'm tracing the wet tracks of condensation on the glass with my fingers when Charlie wraps his hands over mine. I look up into his so sad eyes and my heart breaks all over again. We stay like that for a while, me cupping the getting warmer by the minute glass and him cupping my shaking hands. He lets me cry and I let him comfort me silently.

When I can finally hold the tears in, Charlie gives my hands one more squeeze before taking the water from me and placing it on the bedside table. Once he's levelled that heavy gaze back on me he lets me know what's on his mind. "I think it's time we re-visit the protective custody idea, Bella."

I start to shake my head, and I open my mouth to tell him exactly what I think about that idea, but Charlie raises his hand and I have the good sense to shut my trap. I can see it in his eyes that this is an issue he's wanted to talk about for a long time, so I'll let him get it off his chest.

"This isn't working sweetheart, and before you get that kicked puppy look, I don't mean having you here isn't working. You know that's not true, so get it out of your head right now." He points his finger right in my face, like he can poke the truth through my too-thick-to-hear-sense skull. "You're not living, Bella. You hide behind people, and we're happy to help you, but it's time to start your life. You're young and you shouldn't have to live in fear." A deep tired sounding sigh pushes out from behind his moustache, and he turns to gaze off into some unknown-to-me universe.

I'm about to argue back when he speaks, "You can't keep running, Bella. If you testified against him we could put you in the witness protection program. You wouldn't even have to stay in the country. You could go anywhere. You'd be safe, I promise." He must see the doubt and fear in my eyes because he cups my face in his hands and a determined look steels his eyes. "From what you've told me, he would get the death penalty for sure."

Charlie lets that sink in before he removes his hands from my face. "And don't think you'll be going alone either. You'll still have me, trailing behind you, nagging at you." He throws a wink in to lighten the mood but I'm horrified.

"No." I shake my head emphatically. "Hell, no. In fact, FUCK NO!" I'm really yelling in his face. How can he think I'd want that? If he came with me, he'd have to leave his entire life behind, possibly for good. No, I won't be that selfish. I _can't_ be that selfish. My hands are clenched tight in my rage; I can feel my fingernails cutting into my palms. Red-hot anger colors my cheeks, and I have the almost uncontrollable urge to hit things. "Fuck you, Charlie Masen. Fuck you for thinking I could ever be selfish enough to take you from your life. From your people."

I can see the anger in Charlie's eyes, and he drops his head in annoyance. "When I took you in I promised I'd protect you, and I didn't just mean from that psychopath. I'm gonna protect you from yourself. So don't you dare try and tell me no!" At some point in his indignant rant he's stood from the bed to tower over me. If I didn't know he loved me so much I'd be scared.

I watch his moustache twitch and his face redden in rage. His eyes are dark and stormy, and his hands are clenched just as tight as mine. We have another anger filled staring contest. It's a daily occurrence for us now. I don't think I'm going to win this one.

Sighing in resignation, and lowering my head to avoid eye contact in the hopes that it will make this easier, I reply, "Fine, Charlie. I'll think about it. And that's the best I can do, okay?" I peek up at him, and even though he isn't completely happy with my answer, he knows it's the only one he's gonna get, so he gives me the one-nod-head nod and leaves me to wallow in my self-pity. But not before giving my shoulder a squeeze and my forehead a fatherly kiss. I really do love this man.

A massive headache is forming behind my eyes, so I tilt my head up towards the ceiling, and close my eyes. Cool fingers press against my heated skin at my temples, and it startles me so much I jump like I've been tasered.

"Relax. I'm just trying to ease out the tension. You should drink more water, you've got a headache because you're dehydrated." Edward's voice rumbles low and gentle behind me. He's so close the heat from his chest makes my skin tingle through the oversized black wife beater I threw on earlier.

I close my eyes again as his fingers press gently and circle slowly. I can feel the tension draining from my body, and it's making me lethargic. I slump back against his chest, and he slides those generous healing hands down my face and neck, and then lower still down my bare arms. He leaves goose bumps wherever he touches and delicious shivers flow through my body. Finally his hands are in my lap, cradling my own.

We've ended in an almost hug. We're chest to back and his thighs are pressed against my own. The rough material of his jeans rubs against my bare skin sending tantalising tremors through my body. If I rolled my panty-clad hips I bet I'd feel his denim covered cock resting right against my ass. My head is tilted back and resting on his shoulder, exposing my neck to the room, and to him. Edward's face must be turned in my direction because every time he exhales his warm breath whispers against my cheek and rolls down and across my neck. The embrace is mostly innocent, but this is one of the most erotic experiences of my life.

My breathing starts to deepen until I'm practically panting. The goose bumps in my arms refuse to dissipate, and that just alerts my nipples to the fact that his glorious fingers were so close. They harden under the cotton of my top. I'm not wearing a bra and judging by the sharp inhale he's just taken and the slight increase of his heartbeat that's thumping against my back he's definitely noticed. This just makes them ache for him all the more.

Our heartbeats are beating in time now; mutual lust can do that to a person. Every heartbeat I feel against my back pulses straight through to my own. I can hear Edward's calling my name and mine is calling his back just as loud. I tilt my face towards him, never opening my eyes. I don't think I could handle looking into his intense gaze right now.

Edward's breath fans across my face now. It's hot, and I can smell his minty mouthwash coupled with the coffee he's been drinking. I want to taste him on my lips and tongue so bad. Every flutter of breath against my mouth flutters against my panties too. It's as if he's breathing against those lips as well.

The thought of Edward between my thighs sends my hips circling. I was right; I can feel him pressed against me. Each circle from my hips against him makes him harder. His fingers curl against my own as his grip on me tightens.

I feel his lips brushing my own and I sigh into his waiting mouth. "Edward."

A growl rumbles in his throat as he moves to press his lips against mine.

"Bella, I'm leaving for work. Are you gonna be okay here with Edward?" Charlie yells from the bottom of the stairs, and again I jump like I've been tasered.

I turn away from Edward and yell back, "Ye—yeah I'll be fine. Just be safe." My voice has never sounded so throaty or unsteady before. Charlie mustn't notice because the next second we hear the front door open and close as he leaves us alone.

I turn my head back to Edward as a deep humourless chuckle leaves his almost-kissed-by-me lips. I cock my eyebrow in question because I don't feel steady enough to use my voice just yet.

"Charlie was always cock-blocking me as a kid. Guess somethings don't change." He shakes his head in disbelief and I can't help but laugh back.

Our eyes lock again, his springtime green capturing my warm chocolate browns so perfectly, and the light-heartedness is replaced once again by the thick, sexual tension. The tension's never really left since he first got here to be honest.

Edward reaches out and strokes my flushed cheek ever so gently. "I'll let you get some rest. I have a few phone calls to make, but I'll be just downstairs if you need me."

I watch him walk from the room like we weren't just about to fuck like horny rabbits. That dude has more mood swings than I can deal with, I'm getting emotional whiplash.

I tuck myself back under the duvet and try and sort through everything that's happened today, and how I feel about everything. I know I promised Charlie that I'd think about testifying but what if _he_ finds me? I've seen what he does to people who testify against and I don't think much of this country's protective custody.

I sigh at my fucked up life. And then there's Edward. I have no idea what to do with him. If I don't testify and let things get further with Edward, if I get closer to him, then I will have to tell him eventually. But if I do testify then I'll have to leave him. Well isn't this a big ol' bag of fucked up?

This is too much for me to deal with right now. I'm just gonna close my eyes and hope the solutions come to me in a dream. Can I say delusional?

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I am so sorry that this took so long. This chapter kicked my ass, and I had a totally hissy fit over it. But I've pulled myself together and here we are.

Leave me some love and I'll send Edward to you with water.


End file.
